Dance of the 13th Month
by Ayane Selznick
Summary: Dark and eerie, no one visits the Uchiha mansion at the abandon district within the village’s border. Out of curiosity she managed to step inside and witnessed all the wonder she’s been fantasizing. AU. Oneshot.


**Dance of the 13th Month**

_Ayane_ _Selznick_

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. 

**Summary**: Dark and eerie, no one visits the Uchiha mansion at the abandon district within the village's border. Out of curiosity she managed to step inside and witnessed all the wonder she's been fantasizing. AU. One-shot.

**Author's Note**: Because my parents won't let me play pRO, here I am listening to one of my favorite BGMs. The title is inspired by the music "Christmas in the 13th month" (Niffleheim town theme) from Ragnarok Online. There won't be any RO related in here. Just plain AU (alternate universe) and mystery type of story. Read and enjoy and review.

Dead and silent.

It has always been like this and only the stars that twinkle in the night would make a lonely person wonder. At the stillness of the night there stood a quiet district of once lively community. Before there were lots of people during late hours at night but now after some tragedy years ago, it had been quiet and eerie.

Once you stand alone in front of their entrance, you would feel the eerie cold wind that will blow past your hair, sending shivers at your back. You would feel the coldness. You would feel that something's whispering to your ear.

Under the moonlight, there stood a shadow viewing the entirety of the quiet district.

He narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"AAAAAAAH!" 

Loud running footsteps and the shrill voice of a girl was heard throughout the house. One of the three girls covered her ears.

"Can't she just shut up?" She muttered and winced when she heard another round of yelling from the other room.

"INO! We'll find you a partner so shut up!"

The magic words.

And so she shut up. Said woman rushed towards the room where the three of her friends were looking at her clothes.

"Really? REALLY?" Ino asked excitedly and jumped towards the pink haired friend who managed to voice out the magic words earlier.

Because of the iron grip hug that Ino gave her, she let out a groan, "Hey Ino cut it out will you? You're hurting me!"

"Ack! Sorry!" Ino let go and gave the pink haired friend a puppy like smile. "But really Sakura you're going to find a partner for me? That's so kind of you considering you won't attend the event."

Sakura glared at Ino and sighed, "I don't care. I'll be fine with you guys as long as you keep in touch with me though."

One of them shook her head and said, "Nah ah. How are we going to enjoy the night with our male partners if we call you? We have to have some privacy."

The blond hair chick snickered, "Well I guess Tenten wants to have a private conversation with Hyuuga Neji." She even emphasized the word private conversation that made the other three smirked.

The girl named Tenten blushed.

"I-it's not what I meant! I m-mean well, all of us wanted to have private time with our partners' right? I mean we rarely stay with them."

Sakura nodded in agreement and looked at the window.

Ino, Tenten and the blond chick stared at her and out of them three, the blond one do the talking.

"Sakura you okay? Seems like the earth is shattered with you."

Sakura jerked slightly and looked at them. She shook her head and said, "Don't worry Temari, I'm fine. It's just that, I was really excited for our Prom night but mother and father have to leave for their business trip… with me tagging along."

Temari smiled at her and put an arm around Sakura's shoulder.

"I know that this is one helluva experience that you didn't like to miss but you will eventually miss," Tenten and Ino glared her for the comment that she decided to change the tone of her statement, "So why don't we make a pre-Prom night?"

Sakura looked at her in wonderment yet she chose to decline the offer, "No. You don't have to do that. Everybody is preparing for the event and I'm not that important to mess up with your schedules and such." She smiled a fake smile.

Tenten and Ino stared at her first yet considered her words. Temari patted her shoulder and pushed her away.

"If you say so… well you gotta go home and start packing up for tomorrow's departure." Temari smiled and escorted Sakura towards the exit of Ino's room.

Speaking of the girl, "And Sakura you don't have to find a partner for me! I think I'll go with Chouji."

Sakura smiled again and was about to go down the stairs when Tenten shouted.

"Be careful! And don't go walking at that district! You don't want to see ghosts right!"

With final wave, Sakura was out of the house.

* * *

Sigh. 

The once smiling girl has turned low because of tomorrow's departure. She was still thinking about the Prom night the day after tomorrow. She was so pitiful to herself because she's the very first person who was so overjoyed that she even tried matchmaking for her friends but now because of her parent's business trip, she must sacrifice that night…

Sigh.

I wonder if I'll be able to experience a prom with them… or just dance at the middle with my handsome partner…

While in her daydreaming state she didn't even notice a shadow following her but later on she felt that something or maybe someone is following her.

She decided to ignore it first but while walking the feel of being followed hasn't died down so she walked a little bit faster this time. Yet the pursuer hasn't stopped. When she stopped however, it seems like the pursuer stopped as well. She hastily looked behind her only to see an empty space.

_Nah ah… you can't fool me._

With one final sigh and as she turned around, she ran fast…

Only to crash to somebody's chest…

"Oof!" She bounced back and would fall to the ground but a cold hand hastily grabbed her by the arm, tugging to re-balance her.

"Sorry!" She instantly said without even looking at the person who saved her, and oh, didn't she know that she forgot to say thank you?

She was practically searching for air because of her marathon because she didn't notice the man in front of her, still standing or maybe waiting for her to say something.

She continued gasping for air with both of her eyes closed. When she's almost done, she opened one of her eyes and noticed a pair of shoes standing in front of her.

This time, she didn't ignore the presence in front of her. She slowly stood up while observing the person…who she hasn't thanked yet.

When she laid her eyes to the person's face, she couldn't help but be amazed.

_Wow… he's… so… handsome…_

The stranger was a good taller than her for an inch or maybe two. His hair was untidy behind him yet the front part of his hair was straight… and it really suits him. His eyes were small yet alluring. They were dark and she couldn't explain what those orbs are saying to her. His face was pale and he doesn't smile.

He tilted his head to the side and watched her.

"Err…" She felt uncomfortable around with this beautiful stranger.

"Why do you have to run? Is something wrong?" He asked politely.

She noticed his tone of voice… lovely. Everything about him is so… lovely. And she wasn't even aware that his hands were still grasping her arm.

But no, she did. She looked at his hand and then to him. The man did the same but sooner he understood what she meant that he slowly release his hold to her.

"Sorry." He said as he continued to watch her.

"Uhmm… thank you for catching me." She meekly said while slowly bowing to him.

"Why were you running? Are you in a hurry?" He asked once again.

She looked back to him and said, "Uhm I thought something's following me and I went paranoid so I started running. Who wouldn't be so paranoid as to feel that something's following you right?" She smiled sweetly.

Unknown to her, the stranger was taken aback at her candid response— her smile.

She noticed his silence that her smiled turn frowning.

"Hey are you okay?" She asked and was attempting to touch him when he jerked back and glared at her.

"D-don't touch me." He said.

Sakura watch his reactions and thought…

_He was so polite earlier now he's glaring me! The nerve of this man…_

Sighing she turned her back and was about to start walking when the stranger called her.

"Hey, wait up!"

She glanced towards him with a questioning face.

The stranger was a little hesitant, judging from his face though. After debating to himself, he finally made a decision.

"Mind if you could stay up with me for a little while?"

Sakura could only nod.

* * *

She didn't know she was with this beautiful stranger. 

She didn't even know why she had to stay up with him in this place.

And lastly, she didn't know she even bother telling him about their departure and how she would miss their Prom night.

She lowered her head, trying not to glance over to her side to stare at the handsome stranger sitting beside her on the bench.

There was much of a silence, yet the stranger could find it a little uncomfortable.

"I see…" He finally said to which the girl slowly looked at his direction.

He was looking at the midnight blue sky as if reminiscing. The girl blushed at his utmost beauty. For a man like him who wouldn't be in love with him at first sight?

"I haven't see you around here—" She gave him a room to state his name.

The young lad glanced to her and smiled when he said, "Sasuke. And you?"

The pink haired girl smiled as well, "Sakura."

Sasuke chuckled at her name, hmmm… "I see why you are called Sakura. Your hair says so."

Said person instinctively clutched the very end of her hair and chuckled with him. Then there was silence yet again. Sakura would stare at him for quite some time while he was so busy indulging himself watching the stars twinkling at night.

"Wanna come?" He asked that earned a very little surprise from Sakura.

"W-where?" She asked, stuttering.

The handsome boy grinned as he stood from the bench and offered her his hand.

"Just come with me."

* * *

Again she asked herself. 

Why did she bother coming along with the handsome boy whose name was Sasuke?

Why did she let him drag her along to a place she didn't know…?

Oh no wait.

She looked around everywhere.

It seems like she knew the place but… it seems like the entirety of it all shows her otherwise. The once silent district had become lively! It seems like there's a festivity going on and Sasuke was still dragging her towards a place where she hasn't been able to come in.

And then for a short period of time, they stopped in front of a closed sliding door in one of the houses in the district. Before Sasuke could slide open the door, he glanced to her side and grinned. Sakura, obviously, blushed at his antics and watched intently when he opened the door.

When she was able to see the inside, she couldn't help but wonder the spacious location. It's like a grand hall or something. Without further ado, Sasuke grabbed her by the hand and pulled her inside the amazing place she had never seen in her entire life.

"W-what are we g-going to do here, Sasuke?" She finally asked still amazed at the beautiful place he led her to.

Again, Sasuke grinned at her and position himself in front of her. She observed him a little further to which he could visibly see how clueless she was in her state. Slowly, he reached to her hand and the other to her waist. She gasped at his aggressiveness but didn't pull out.

And then, there was a waltzing music.

"A-amazing…" Sakura muttered when Sasuke started leading her the steps.

Right, left, side, side, etc. Those were the simplest of steps yet Sakura was able to enjoy the night with this beautiful stranger dancing with her…

DANCING!

"Ugh… Sasuke… why are we dancing here? Is this house even yours?" She asked while waltzing with him.

It seems like Sasuke himself was enjoying the dance when he carefully looked at their feet dancing together.

"We are dancing because you can't dance on your Prom night. This is my home." He said monotonously.

Sakura gasped at his answer yet continued dancing. "You dragged me here because of that?" She asked once again.

Sasuke sighed, a little annoyed at her questions. "Yes."

The roseate haired girl bit her lower lip and continued to dance with him muttering a "Thank you" while she was being led to turn around.

Sasuke could only smile.

Unbeknownst to the girl by the name of Sakura, whoever danced with the lonely soul named Sasuke will definitely be trapped inside the Uchiha district. Forever they shall dance under the bright moonlight. Other than that, even without saying though, Sasuke was in love to her at first glance that's why he led her to his place.

To one and only place where they could dance and listen to the **Dance of the thirteenth month**.

**End**

**Author's Note: **Let's just say that this is some kind of story filler (one-shot) for Where should I go, Behind the Glares, and Someone Screaming Dim Light. (yawns) It's past midnight I should sleep now. Don't worry I didn't have writer's block I have a tight schedule.


End file.
